


【Batfamilly】Don't use my time to make a joke(时间玩笑）

by muchoutianshi



Series: 玩笑宇宙 [6]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Batfamily, Chinese, M/M, 脑洞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Summary: Chinese 蝙蝠侠的脑洞。如果红头罩回到了久远的过去，对“小丑”做出安排，会怎样？What would happen if the Red Hood went back in time and made arrangements for the joker?
Series: 玩笑宇宙 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889305
Kudos: 4





	【Batfamilly】Don't use my time to make a joke(时间玩笑）

一个不会那么好吃的一个脑洞。

友情提示下：加了点，今天份的良心，哪怕看过请再看一遍。（捂脸

红头罩阴差阳错下回到了过去，阻止了一个孩子的死，然后嗯，他知道了这个孩子的名字。

乔奈尔。

这个孩子是未来的小丑。

然而那个时候的未来的小丑就一个很普通的孩子，他在试探和磨合后决定带着，不，监管这个孩子，他自己则去搜集情报看看有没有回去的机会。

期间他冷眼旁观了还没有成为蝙蝠侠的布鲁斯独自活在仇恨里，暗中查明一些过去的悬案，不得不说蝙蝠家的训练让更容易发掘真相，他最胆大的时候找上了猫头鹰法庭，留了点教训，并且逐步蚕食一些弱小的黑帮，他不是没有翻车的时候，但见识道他翻车行为的人都死了。

在布鲁斯十六岁的时候，杰森目送这将来的蝙蝠侠离开自己的城市，他知道对方一去之后，回来就是蝙蝠侠了。

乔奈尔并不是很清楚自己的监护人是什么人物，而生活已经告诉了他不要过于追究。

在一路养崽的过程中杰森调查了那座水池，而那座化学水池一直很平静，不，在这个时候它并不存在，他一直监控着那里，一旦出现就第一时间追溯源头。

这样子的日子一下子就过去了很多年。

蝙蝠侠学成归来，而乔奈尔也成为了一个二十岁左右的小伙子，而杰森则几乎保持着他来的时候的样子，没有衰老和变化，就跟时间被停止一样。

而蝙蝠侠对黑恶势力的打击行为理所当然的招致了反扑，黑帮们高价悬赏蝙蝠侠死活不论，万幸的是布鲁斯并没有因此真正的被抓过，而就算有这样的可能在，也被杰森摆平了。

......

杰森对蝙蝠侠的情感很复杂，当然，最复杂的不过是现在在他身边的这个小子，他这段时间已经听说了对方恋爱的消息，他见过那个女孩，贫民窟里普普通通的一个，被生活折磨，但依然带着爱意。

他在乔奈尔告知他他要和那个女孩交往的时候少有的出去抽了一支烟，刚好看见了在几条街外开着蝙蝠车巡逻的蝙蝠侠，他少有的叹了一口气骂了一句fuck off Batman，然后就进了屋。

小情侣的日子过的还算愉快，和杰森记忆里一样，乔奈尔很擅长化学，命中注定一般在化学厂工作。

他早就封起了水池，加大了警戒，关注着乔奈尔的人际关系并且变得有些神经质。

后来，小丑出现了。

嗯，尽管杰森严防死守，但依然没有逃脱命运的嘲弄，依然是蝙蝠侠，以及一个另一个被命运安排的倒霉鬼，那个倒霉鬼不知怎么失手掉了下去，然后......就疯掉了。

就跟噩梦重现一样，对于一个绝望的疯子来说，没有什么比一个在深渊里试图救其他人的黑暗骑士更值得报复了，当杰森反应过来的时候，哥谭已经被这些无尽的恶意拖进了深渊里。

而这比他原本世界要早上好几年。

杰森一旦找到目标就去进行猎杀，他为了预防这一刻做了无数的让小丑去死的准备，他几乎轻松无比的避过了蝙蝠侠的感知，把那个小丑在一条漆黑的小巷里射杀。

当蝙蝠侠赶到的时候，就看见了一个戴红头罩的百般无赖的坐在火堆前，看着火焰将小丑的尸体吞噬。

那个人并没有意识到蝙蝠侠到来，或者说，意识到了，但并不想躲开，也并不畏惧他。

事实上，在他出现，走过来的时候，红头罩只是微微抬起头，扶了一把自己的面罩，身上的衣服破破烂烂，可以想见他的战斗也并不轻松到哪里去。

红头罩看起来三十多岁，尽管外表和蝙蝠侠的真实身份差不多，但他的内里，或者是灵魂有微妙的差异感，蝙蝠侠思考了几秒，准备开口。

而红头罩在他开口的时候直接打断了他，他念出了几个名字。

那些名字都是死于小丑所制造的灾难的受害者的名字。

这是一场复仇。

结合他查找到的资料以及他现在的判断，红头罩是几年前出现在哥谭的孤狼，他一直独来独往，而在黑帮里又是很诡异的一个，他禁止自己领域里一切针对妇女儿童的犯罪行为，不允许任何人向未成年人贩卖毒品，可以说......甚至在普通人眼里，几乎是个好人。

而身为蝙蝠侠他知道更多，他不止查明了他的地下身份，更知道他的真实身份，知道他有一个弟弟，而那个弟弟在化学厂工作，并且看起来并不知道他哥哥就是红头罩。

结合红头罩的所作所为，一个本来就在乎妇女和儿童的黑帮里的“好人”，完全有理由为那些惨死的孩子报仇，但他直觉.....并不是那么简单的。

这缺少一个致命的动机。

在小丑出现前，红头罩的行动从未如此狂野迅速过，他甚至比蝙蝠侠都早找到了小丑，他直接无视了所有摆在明面的烟雾弹，直接从黑暗里，把罪魁祸首逮住了。

就像是一把，早就上好了弦，只是等着特定因素的弓弩。

是什么让他日复一日的上满弓弦，并一出手就要小丑去死呢。

而在他眼里，小丑继续活下去是否代表了将会带来更大更恐怖的灾难。

红头罩看起来并不想解释，他提起了脚边喝了一半的酒瓶，将酒倒在小丑身上，火焰腾的很高，他将后背完全暴露给了蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠完全可以选择制服红头罩，可诡异的是.....他决定暂时不那么做。

等罗宾到来的时候就是这样的场景，是的，蝙蝠侠有了罗宾，一个马戏团的幸运小子，迪克在那次父母差点遇险的时候被神秘人救下，在那张不知道什么时候设立的防护网上别着一封信，告诉了这场事故是谁做的，他应该向谁寻找帮助。

而那封信的署名是一只红色的蝙蝠。

在稍晚点时候，蝙蝠侠来找了他，他是为了事故而来的，和迪克想的不太一样，蝙蝠侠先安慰了他，然后告知他已经找到了罪魁祸首。

然后他们一同说出了罪魁祸首的名字。

只不过蝙蝠侠语气肯定，而迪克则不那么确定而已。

蝙蝠侠因此皱起了眉，迪克猜出这是真的后，想了想把那封信给了蝙蝠侠，而蝙蝠侠先是看了一遍内容，理所当然的看到了下面的红色蝙蝠。

他在找迪克前就已经检查了那张防护网，尽管它已经被人解下来丢在了一边，这很明显是一个预备措施，只是为了能够救那对夫妇的命。

而那封信则像一个命运的蛊惑。

你差点就看着一个孩子在你眼前失去双亲，而你有责任让这个孩子能过得更好。

蝙蝠侠带走了信和网子，几天以后，布鲁斯韦恩拜访了马戏团，为马戏团送了全套的设备，而就在两天前，蝙蝠侠往警察局门口丢了一个人，差点害死那对夫妇的罪魁祸首。

布鲁斯邀请迪克去游乐园玩耍，而迪克在一开始的生疏后就喜欢上了这个奇怪的富家少爷，他们下次约定去对方家里坐坐。

然后，某天，他在夜里偶遇了蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠像真正的蝙蝠一样在都市里快速移动，他看了一会儿，想了想试探性的学着爬上了一座高楼，对于飞翔的格雷森来说，高度不是问题。

当他站稳的时候，他就被一个巨大阴影给罩着了。

蝙蝠侠一脸不赞同的看着他，很显然，他将迪克十分危险的举动给看了个彻底。

迪克被教训了一番，然后再三保证，不会冒险那么做的。

很可惜，蝙蝠侠看到对方跃跃欲试的样子，似乎不那么相信他的说辞。

然后.....嗯，他们“偶遇”了几次。

再然后.....“偶遇”了更多次。

在迪克试图偶遇蝙蝠侠的过程中，那个红蝙蝠又出现了，依然是一封信，而里面只有一个地址。

.....

第二天，迪克找上了布鲁斯韦恩的家门，而透过摄像头看着阴魂不散的小屁孩的布鲁斯韦恩捂了一把脸，让他进来了。

不久后，蝙蝠侠身边就多了一个小跟班。

而小跟班，自称 罗宾。

罗宾第一次看见红头罩，是的，红头罩相较于那些总是想跳出来糊人一脸的反派很不同，他不会故意犯罪去刺激他们的神经，并不想要见到他们，对他们的容忍范围很清楚，并且，在他们因为他从前的猎杀行为对他进行追踪的时候，刻意的把暴力程度下降到了不会要人命。

红头罩现在就在这里，尽管隔着头罩但迪克觉得对方在笑，不是小丑和其他恶人的疯狂，而是那种.....释然的笑，他看起来和蝙蝠侠差不多强壮，对方放浪不羁敞着皮衣里，在那件战斗服上。

他瞪大了眼睛。

红色的蝙蝠因为激战而变得破烂不堪，但却意外的像对方这个人，危险，强韧，百折不挠。

似乎是注意到了迪克的视线，红头罩看了过来，这次迪克确确实实确定对方在笑。

晚上好。

他说。

罗宾。

也许他们想错了一点。

迪克想。

他目瞪口呆的看着这个人，看着这个几乎是罗宾的造主，他也明白了为什么红头罩在刻意不和蝙蝠侠和罗宾见面，也一直不敞开那件皮衣。

因为。

红头罩就是红色蝙蝠。

红色蝙蝠就是红头罩。

“你为什么要杀小丑？”

迪克问。

而红头罩看了看他，然后啧了一声。

“因为他活下去，会有更多的孩子丧命。”

“像你一样吗？”

蝙蝠侠突然问。

而红头罩吃了一惊，他猛的回头看向了蝙蝠侠，而对方已经从他的第一反应得知了答案。

和他想的一样。

作为曾在刺客联盟多年的布鲁斯韦恩，很容易就看出了红头罩身上有很多刺客联盟的影子，而那座复活池的确有着复活的效应，但.....会扭曲灵魂，将一个人拖进深渊去。

红头罩无疑是哥谭人，他熟知所有哥谭的事物，就像是鸟天生会飞一样，他生长在这里，然后他遭遇了不幸，再从死亡的绝望中归来。

然后，他成为了红头罩。

“好吧，你猜对了一半。”

红头罩点了点头，并没有进行否定，他甚至看起来有些释然，仿佛就像是在回忆一件普通的，已经过去的，久远的往事。

“但你依然没有找到正确的答案。”

说完这句话，红头罩就猛的扔出了一个烟雾弹，当蝙蝠侠们反应过来的时候，人已经不见了。

而小丑的尸体则被烧成了一堆灰烬。

蝙蝠侠和罗宾对视一眼，回了蝙蝠洞。

几天后，蝙蝠侠和罗宾以布鲁斯韦恩和他的养子的身份拜访了红头罩，在这些年里，红头罩也在经营一些产业，他经常在一个酒吧里打发时间，而那两个人以体验生活的名义，踏进了他的地盘。

对此，红头罩隔着头罩翻了个白眼，然后把两个人领进了他的私人办公室。

在踏进红头罩的私人办公室的时候，布鲁斯观察着里面的陈设，意外的整洁，所有东西都摆放的错落有致，还有几盆被照顾的很好的绿植，在办公桌上还有几本书，从莎士比亚的巨作再到古罗马传说，可以说，跨度颇广。

和红头罩的战斗风格并不相像，但在看到后，又能理所当然的接受，毕竟红头罩是个暴力的攻坚分子，但无疑是个细心富有学识的人。

红头罩让两个人随意就坐，然后，摘下了自己的头罩。

红色头罩下面是一张介于成年男性和青年男性之间的脸，不短不长的黑发有一小撮是白色的，他戴着一个挡住半张脸的红色蝙蝠眼罩，他嘴角微微扬着，半无奈，半烦躁的看着他们。

“你们满意了？”

红头罩问他们。

而迪克看了看布鲁斯，而布鲁斯现在已经切换到了蝙蝠侠模式，一脸严肃，红头罩对此并不意外，很好，又证明了一点，红头罩知道蝙蝠侠的真实身份，也许从一开始就知道。

红头罩对此嘴角一抽，叹息着将眼罩也除掉了。

“杰森·陶德。”

蝙蝠侠叫出了他的名字。

杰森敷衍的应了一声，自己给自己倒了一杯啤酒，然后从冰箱里拿了瓶果汁，开了盖，乒的摆在了迪克面前，自己喝了一大口啤酒。

“你不是这个时间的人。”

杰森的动作顿了顿，他抬头看向了布鲁斯，挑着眉，嘴角垂着，而那双蓝绿色的眼睛紧眯着，像是一匹被勾起兴趣的孤狼。

他们无声的对峙了一会儿，几分钟后，杰森主动移开了眼睛。

“fuck off Batman。”

杰森颇为气愤的说。

蝙蝠侠的判断依据很简单，他调查了红头罩出现的时间，毫无征兆的在那些年出现，主要活动是在他离开哥谭后，而在他回到哥谭时，最首先作出反应的是红头罩，他收敛了自己，并且在准确时间对迪克做出了安排，就像是一种补偿。

有的时候蝙蝠侠感觉到过黑暗里不带恶意的窥视的视线，那视线一直盯着他，帮着他清理他还不熟练时留下的痕迹，帮他料理难搞的黑帮、如果不是对方主动出现在蝙蝠侠面前，蝙蝠侠也许不会那么快主动的调查对方，但在小丑的时候他失了控，他失了分寸，蝙蝠侠曾认为自己需要预防红头罩在杀死小丑后毁坏更多、但实际上.....他在杀死小丑后很安分，就像已经在那次疯狂里烧了一切。

他已经足够得出结论。

被小丑伤害残杀的孩子的名字里，还有一个没有其他人所知的。

那就是杰森·陶德自己。

他熟知他们，不仅仅是英雄和英雄间的熟知。

布鲁斯在那张脸上停留了一会儿，为自己得出的一个结论而气息不稳了两秒。

“你曾是.....罗宾。”

蝙蝠侠说。

而这次，杰森畅快的笑了起来，他笑的十分用力，哈，这真讽刺，他原本时间线的老头子根本没有发现他，直到他摘下眼罩，而这个时间线里的蝙蝠侠却猜到了，他没有自欺欺人，很好，这很好，真好。

他笑到岔了气，他痛苦又高兴的咳嗽了起来，而蝙蝠侠看起来有点不知所措，他伸着手，看起来就像是想要替他顺气、但又迟疑他会不会允许。

而另一个人则没有那么顾虑了。

迪克像哄小孩一样拍着比自己大很多的人的背，对此杰森复杂的看了他一眼，被小孩那纯然的担忧弄的有些烦躁，所以，该死的，他不该.....不该管那么多。

“放松放松，我不会伤害你，没有人会伤害你。”

迪克说，他比布鲁斯想的慢点，也搞不懂一些细枝末节，但这不妨碍他知道这个人曾是罗宾，未来的罗宾、被小丑残忍杀死然后复活，而他出现在了这里，在不属于自己的时间，救了他们。

杰森定定的看着他，眼神恍惚，就像是在看其他什么人，他无法自制的伸出手，他手微微抬起，然后又放了下去，而迪克第一时间张开双臂，费劲的抱住了他，完成了这个拥抱。

“哦，该死的。”

红头罩语气凶狠，像是一头被惹毛的土狼。

“该死的，迪克！”

他狠狠的抱住了他。

在杰森曾经罗宾的身份暴露后，蝙蝠侠就不再以单纯的罪犯的态度对待他，而迪克替阿福向杰森提出邀请，邀请他去布鲁斯大宅参观。

杰森在迪克过分热情的视线，和老管家的诚挚邀请后，啧了一声，答应了。

两天后，红头罩领着乔奈尔敲响了韦恩大宅的大门。

布鲁斯他们本以为会是红头罩自己来，但谁知道对方带来一个人来，杰森名义上的弟弟一直拉着杰森的手，对布鲁斯很是警惕，而杰森对此只是挑了挑眉、颇为熟练的把对方的手按下去，顺便低声警告说你小子再不老实，就滚回去找你的女朋友去。

原本好好的预备家庭聚餐（迪克：蝙蝠当然和蝙蝠是一家的！）被搞的有点不太像样，乔奈尔一直试图制止布鲁斯和杰森说话，而杰森则看起来很心累似的制止他这样的行为，不断威胁他再这样下去，自己走回家去。

饭中休息时间，杰森借口去抽一根烟，没多久，布鲁斯就来了。

杰森站在水池边，皱着眉，按下洗水池的暗格，把烟按进里面的烟灰缸里。

“那孩子，他是原本的小丑。”

杰森说。

“多么讽刺，”他叹了一口气，直视布鲁斯的眼睛，“我救了他。”

他看起来破碎不堪，他几乎没有掩饰自己的疲惫，他第一次暴露出一些倾诉的欲望，布鲁斯能够理解，罗宾之于蝙蝠侠就是家人，在未来，在他还是孩子的时候，也许他也是这样和他的蝙蝠侠说出自己的心底话，但，后来，一切变了。

布鲁斯犹豫了几秒，还是决定给杰森一个拥抱，而杰森在第一秒剧烈挣扎了一下，然后.....接受了他。

“也许会有新的小丑出现。”

杰森几乎哽咽的说道。

“杀了一个，也许还会有新的小丑出现。”

会有更多的牺牲者，更多的牺牲、更多的孩子死在小巷里。

和乔奈尔相处杰森最受冲击的一点是，在被命运玩弄前，万恶的小丑不过是普通人，不够好却不够那么坏的普通人，但命运玩弄了他们。

即便是杰森自己，现在也做不到毫无根据的去因为对方可能会成为小丑而结束对方的命。

“在命运面前、人类总是弱小的，”布鲁斯悲伤的看着他，“有些人决定去报复社会，有些人，则决定站出来。”

“你是在说你自己吗？”杰森一点都没给情面的对他翻了个白眼，他镇定下来了，尽管身体还在因为惶恐而发抖、但他镇定下来了。

蝙蝠侠点了点头，表情真挚。

但不只是他。

不仅仅是他。

自此以后，红头罩就经常造访韦恩大宅了，当然，绝大多数是以普通人的身份，作为一个未来的前·罗宾，杰森意外的具有良好的厨艺天赋，在某次阿福出门有事，而其余人不太能进厨房后，红头罩翻了个白眼，撸起袖子，以杀人的气势进了厨房。

一小时后，他推着一车的堪比大厨制作的佳肴出现了。

自此以后，他得到了一个他绝对不想接受的外号。

鸟妈妈。

“你说谁鸟妈妈！迪克，别把你的外号来称呼我！”

杰森气的把锅铲都折了。

关于未来会发生什么这点，蝙蝠侠思考后决定不去过多探讨，这本身是件危险的事，毕竟未来充满变数，而杰森白了他一眼，说，现在倒有一件他确定发生的事，你要不要去接你儿子。

......

迪克可以发誓、在红头罩开口的时候，布鲁斯整个人都僵住了。

布鲁斯用面对洪水猛兽的视线看着杰森，而对此，杰森嘴角幅度持续扩大。

......

几天后，蝙蝠侠从刺客联盟带回了一个一点点大的小孩子。

而这个小孩子、叫作达米安。

杰森在达米安能够去上幼儿园的时候，意外得知了回到原本时间线的方法，他想了想，决定还是回去，毕竟他消失前他那个时间线的家人估计找他找疯了。

在另一条时间线生活多年的红头罩，终于接受了，他和那群蝙蝠是家人。

他和所有人都告了别，把自己的势力交给了蝙蝠侠，让他随便怎么处理，让达米安玩也成，他给乔奈尔准备了一大笔钱，让他可以和爱的人结婚好好生子，给迪克留了一本记满他未来所有女朋友的名册堪称魔鬼，给阿福留了一本菜谱。

乔奈尔起初不太能接受，但杰森对他摇了摇头，说了再见，乔奈尔最终也只能对他说了再见，身为哥谭底层的孩子，他明白别离是必然的。

在扎塔娜的帮助下，杰森带着一些感谢，终于回去了。

再次睁眼的时候，他回到了自己阔别已久的安全屋里，他的花花草草有点蔫不拉几，但他没有立刻去照顾它。

他走到镜子前，看着镜面沉思了一会儿，然后挑了挑眉。

“好了，”他抬起头、看向顶上一个不明显的角落，“我回来了。”

他笑着说。

而在那个过去，不久后，在蝙蝠侠的巡视中他看到一个孩子，而这个孩子在撬他的轮胎。

他想起了之前在那本记载着迪克黑历史的笔记本的夹缝里藏着的讯息，有了个决定。

“嘿，你知道这是蝙蝠车吗？”蝙蝠侠嘴角微微扬起，对这个被他出现，吓了一跳的孩子说。

而这个小子十分理直气壮、抱着他的轮胎。

“你知道这是犯罪巷吗？”

过去的杰森如此说。

然后.....蝙蝠侠就带着他回家了。

至于乔奈尔，在哥哥走了以后依然偶尔去找布鲁斯，因为他被杰森全权委托给了他，多亏这个阔佬，他日子过得不错，家人也挺幸福，说实话韦恩一家并不算坏，当然，除了那个莫名其妙的不太讲礼貌的小孩外，他们人都挺不错。

他在例行的去韦恩家打招呼中看到了一个孩子，一个和那消失无影无踪的大哥很像的孩子。

不只是像，对方名字也一样。

杰森·陶德。

....这是在外面的大哥从哪里搞来的私生子吗？

乔奈尔几乎肯定的胡思乱想。

然后，他拜访就更勤了，只要有机会就给小孩像他大哥一样进行投喂，而小孩一开始很抗拒、但后来还是由着他了。

不知道为什么，布鲁斯看到他和大哥私生子互动有点古怪。

几年后，乔奈尔知道了蝙蝠侠的身份。

再过几年后，乔奈尔以丑侠的名义在哥谭出道、而蝙蝠侠看了他几眼，把红头罩以前的势力交给了他。

红头罩做了一件其他世界的他没有做到的事，用十几年去与自己的仇敌相处，以保护者的身份教会对方爱，让这个灵魂足够健全，并学会如何在破碎中坚持自己。

乔奈尔学着他的大哥做了一个类似的头罩，尽管迪克曾说他可以用大杰森的，但他拒绝了。

顺便一提，小杰森偶尔也会和他一起出任务。

再几年后，在多元宇宙入侵的时候，他遇到了其他世界的人，而他们看到他第一眼就想和他合伙搞事。

而他嘴上答应，然后把他们全卖给了蝙蝠侠。

当然，他也知道了，其他小丑和他不一样、或者说，只有他没有成为那个“小丑”。

而其他的杰森陶德，则被其他的小丑送上了第一次死亡。

他记起了他们的相遇，在那时，他的大哥看到他第一反应是保护他，但他在说出名字后，看起来十分震惊，手里力道加大，几乎捏碎他的肋骨。

在他呻吟的时候他反应过来了，他阴沉着脸将他一把抱起、将他带回了家。

然后，他就有家了。

多么讽刺。

乔奈尔躲进了他们曾经的家哭了一夜，他很清楚大哥并不是立刻接纳他，而他的本能是无视这些恶意，假装不知道，尽可能活下去，他不想被抛下。

这真讽刺。

死过一次的死者向杀了对方的人伸出援手，并......甚至，拯救了他。

当他终于调整完情绪后，他又一次敲开了蝙蝠侠的门，而对方也在等他。

“如果觉得亏欠，就成为更好的人。”

布鲁斯说。

“他是，我的责任。”

乔奈尔笑的比哭难看，他做出了承诺。

到他死为止，他真的用生命，用灵魂护着他大哥的过去。

他做到了。

彩蛋1:

蝙蝠侠接受到了一个平行世界的讯号，是一个录制的视讯信息，它点名送给杰森陶德。

而这不是他如临大敌的理由。

他发自另一个世界的蝙蝠洞。

而署名，却是小丑。

他警惕万分的打开了这个视讯，画面上果然是小丑，但表情不一样，更平和，皮肤也是正常人的肤色，这更像是对方还是普通人的时候。

小丑见了鬼的一脸悲伤。

“很好，送到了，很好，”小丑结结巴巴的说，不知为什么蝙蝠侠感觉对方很紧张，他直视着摄像头，“好吧，希望看到这个的人真的是杰森陶德，哼，而不是某只老蝙蝠，不，没关系，我也不在意送不送的到，我只是来告别的，尽管你该死的没有和我告别，但我得和你告别......”

略过十几句粗话。

“算了，不管了，”他又强打起精神，对摄像头笑了笑，“谢谢你，救了我，谢谢。”

画面定格在了这个很不小丑的小丑的微笑上，而蝙蝠侠立刻将这个录制的视讯反复检查了很多遍，他又看了几次发现了更多的信息，拍摄地点确实是另一个世界的蝙蝠洞，而声音放大可以听见蝙蝠的声音，还有达米安和杰森的争吵声，他甚至听到了自己的声音，他在安排作战计划、又有外星侵略者入侵了，他们得迎击。

......

蝙蝠侠用理智思考了五分钟，然后将这个视讯发给了红头罩。

他现在也许明白了，为什么红头罩失踪后、会以大很多的形象出现，并且......收敛了所有的愤怒。

他的儿子也许做了一件极为高尚的事，不，这是肯定的，他做了。

十分钟不到，红头罩黑着脸冲进了蝙蝠洞，推开了他用蝙蝠电脑追踪那个讯号，定位到了时间段和准确的世界。

“把我送过去，老头子。”

红头罩说。

“臭小子皮痒了？！”

红头罩咬牙切齿的盯着屏幕上那个笑着跟赴死的臭小子说。

在正义联盟的帮助下，红头罩驾着蝙蝠战机穿越了世界，以一个堪称残暴的扫射，将包围那个臭小子的外星人全部杀死，并且直接入侵到了那个世界蝙蝠们的通信系统、上来就是毫不犹豫的咒骂。

“鸟妈妈越来越暴躁了。”

已经长大并担当夜翼的第一人罗宾缩了缩脖子，仰着头看着那架战机在外星人头上开无双。

然后他成功吸引到了火力。

“Fuck off Dickhead！”

不只是杰森、他世界的正义联盟也来了，两个正义联盟足以平定危险，嗯，虽然出了点小尴尬。

在超人差点连丑侠一起攻击到的时候，红头罩直接拿起双枪指向了他，大喊滚远点超人。

一众人以为红头罩出了毛病，毕竟.....这可是小丑。

可以奇怪的是，不只是红头罩，另一个世界的蝙蝠家的人也一起护住他，就连达米安也一起，而那个世界的蝙蝠没说什么但已经拿出了蝙蝠镖，这下正义联盟们认定这个世界的小丑一定洗了蝙蝠们的脑，以及红头罩的脑。

....

一阵鸡飞狗跳后，被其他世界的小丑居然是好人并且和蝙蝠们混一起的事实冲击到的众人半晌没反应过来，紧接着、红头罩看他们不打了，转过身，给了这个世界的丑侠朝脸就是一拳。

“臭小子你特么长本事了！！？”

而这个世界的小丑兴高采烈的一把抱住了红头罩、画面诡异程度直接破表。

而红头罩啧了一声。

然后。

抱住了他。

........

“我该不会是在做梦？”

闪电侠绝望的说。

tbc

......一个挺莫名其妙的脑洞，在我狂刷了好几个月的综英美以及batfamily后最终成了这样。

如果不想吃刀，不要看下面。

原本想写的脑洞是，小丑死了会有其他人成为小丑，而能杀死小丑的人不多，即便是杰森回到过去救了小丑扭转他未来，但还会有小丑出现，然后嗯就打地鼠似的找了杀找了杀......

然后，杰森决定成为小丑 ：）

他本身就被小丑折磨过，也能理解小丑部分想法，他熬得住嗯，于是嗯，他就随便什么办法继承了小丑、并杀死了载体。

然后就没有新的小丑出现了。

而红头罩也被涂上了白漆，但诡异，或者不仁慈的是，他居然真的比绝大多数成为小丑的人要看起来“正常”，把握好信条不动老幼病残，但与之相比，他对罪犯则更加残暴并无可避免的以此为乐。

乔奈尔待在他身边，一直在身边、只有他能看见对方在惊醒后的混乱和惊恐，看着他一天天破碎。

然后，乔奈尔得到了平行世界的讯息。

他和蝙蝠侠们一起制止邪恶，包括阻止那深堕地狱的红头罩。

然后，他明白了一切的开始。

然后。

在一个普通的早晨。

在红头罩醒来后，他看见了乔奈尔、而对方手上拿着一把枪。

红头罩哈哈哈的笑了起来，他笑得跟鬼一样，他问乔奈尔做好准备了吗？

而乔奈尔，看着他，对他说了抱歉。

一声枪响。

红头罩笑着倒下。

而乔奈尔接住了他，将他抱住、将他紧抱在怀里，他割开了自己的手，把手放在对方胸前的破洞上。

他们的血彼此交融。

“晚安，我的男孩。”

红头罩在时隔多年后露出一个释然的笑，他闭上了眼。

而乔奈尔亲吻了对方的额头，就像是亲吻一份礼物。

红头罩被葬在了韦恩的公墓里，乔奈尔，不，小丑看着那座公墓，不发一言。

而蝙蝠侠和超人和他一起看着那座新坟。

“走吧。”

小丑说。

乔奈尔要求蝙蝠侠将自己关进幻影空间，关到这个灵魂被毁灭为止，或者直到真有能限制住小丑存在的人出现。

而蝙蝠侠，同意了。

于是。

小丑将会被关在无人所知的绝望里。

直到世界的尽头。

当然，也许。

会有奇迹也说不一定？

数了数人头，发现少了一只小鸟，妈的忘记提姆了（捂脸

哦，先把良心送回一点、原本发评论的部分。

小丑本以为他的日子是永无止境的绝望。

当然，按常理是这样、但他杀了大哥成为了小丑、还有什么正常呢。

所以在他在幻影空间看见他大哥的时候没那么惊讶，和过去一样的杰森叉着腰看着他，并且挑着眉。

“很好，你做了。”杰森说。

“那么一起待着吧。”他走了过来，和过去一样摸了摸小丑的头。 

而小丑愣了一下，露出一个欣喜若狂的笑。

还没等他的笑容上扬几分，他就被杰森给打了。

“我会成为小丑。”

杰森突然说。

听到他的话，蝙蝠侠放下了手中的工作，复杂的看着他。

而杰森只是凝视着虚空。

“很讽刺、被小丑折磨的人，会是成为小丑的最佳人选。”

他看起来疲惫极了，比之前所有时候都疲惫。

蝙蝠侠第一反应就是把杰森关在宅邸里不要让他出去，他相信杰森如果不被阻止一定会去做的、他无数次这么做过了。

而杰森只是看了他一眼。

他平静极了。

“哦，对，如果他被我带的像我的话，也许会干傻事。”

他语调轻缓，像是在告别。

他露出一个微笑。

“请，别恨他。”

杰森准备了一份礼物。

给那个可能和他一样，为了拯救关爱之人的人。

尽管。

他并不想。

对方收到这个礼物。

之后。

一切都发生了。

就简单来说杰森把自己意识复制，来了个克隆人，然后就和小丑一起啦，然后总有一天他们就可以出去了……这样的。

行吧，提姆，补个提姆视角，糖部分的。

该怎么看待红头罩。

一般人都知道蝙蝠侠、但可能不清楚红头罩，但提姆知道，后者甚至比蝙蝠侠出现的早，并且在一开始，是这个红头罩在监管着那些孩子们。

在黑帮眼里，红头罩是个实打实的疯子，他的出现就是死亡的预兆，他毫不讲道理的切割着哥谭的地盘、很多人和他作对、但那些人都没活下来，而红头罩尽管伤痕累累，但活下来了。

而对孩子们和妇女来说，红头罩几乎是他们的守护神，在红头罩的地盘，哪怕是最卑微的女孩都会被允许有一个安歇的地方，而最重要的是，如果他们遭受了苦难，红头罩会不遗余力的送罪魁祸首去死。

也是因为这样的疯狗性格，黑帮们不太愿意去招惹红头罩、而红头罩每次都会把那些垃圾的头割下来，随手一丢以儆效尤，嗯、虽然后来因为吓到小孩子改了，但不代表红头罩改了性格，只是他终于记起来......垃圾的归宿应该是垃圾箱嗯。

提姆之所以会想知道红头罩的原因、是因为，他救了他一个同学、在某天他班里一个女生失踪了，第二天她完好的出现在了班级里，她说是红头罩救了她。

然后，提姆就去调查了。

提姆很聪明，他九岁就知道了蝙蝠侠的身份，以及那位罗宾，但他不知道红头罩的。

他试着跟踪过几次，但每次都被对方觉察到了，对方要么加快速度走开，要么无奈的挑眉（戴着头罩能看见表情挺古怪的），要么恶哼哼的说滚远点。

但提姆不怕。

身为孩子的他确定自己是红头罩不会伤害的那一类，而他调查到的情况里，红头罩对其他孩子都挺友善，好吧，也许是因为他像个跟踪狂、所以对方才不太喜欢自己。

他大着胆子跟了几次、有几次跟丢了，有几次没有，有几次差点被人贩子拐跑，然后一枚蝙蝠镖就嗖的划过人脉子的脸，狠狠的扎进地里，再然后人贩子就赶紧跑了。

......

次数多了，他就越来越摸清对方的底线，也确定、如果他执意的话，红头罩不会放他不管。

这点让他愧疚了一会儿，但还是没抵过求知欲。

然后。

他就翻了车。

一个跟着红头罩的没有防御的小孩儿，显然是一个合适的靶子，于是他就被人给绑架了、用来去威胁红头罩。

他被捆在椅子上，绑架犯们肆无忌惮的嚷嚷着他们会让红头罩付出代价，他第一次意识到自己的行为有多危险。

在他绝望之际，红头罩来了。

他看了看被绑住忍不住哭泣的他，对他露出一个微笑。

“闭上眼。”

他说。

而提姆狠狠的点了点头，照做了。

然后，他的耳边充满了枪声。

离他非常近，就在他耳边。

可意外的是，他一点都不怕。

许久后、他被人摸了摸头。

红头罩挑着眉看他，他身上全都是血，他的夹克衫被染成了暗红色，头罩上有几个裂口，隐约可以看见黑色的头发。

他隔着那裂缝的间隙、和之下的一只蓝绿色眼睛对视。

“还不错。”他嘟囔了一句，然后把他放了下来，扛在了肩上。

几小时后，他被红头罩带着到了一个地方。

在那座黑漆漆的山洞里、一只巨大的人形大蝙蝠不赞同的盯着他们。

而红头罩看起来一点都不怕。

“交给你了。”红头罩把他放了下来，然后在他身后推了一把。

而大蝙蝠、也就是蝙蝠侠瞪了他一眼、低声让他去收拾自己，而红头罩闻言耸耸肩，上楼去了。

.....

等等？

蝙蝠侠和红头罩？？？

在几番交流后，好吧、一开始只是蝙蝠侠问话，在一个黑发有一撮白毛的青中年男性披着条毛巾穿着背心短裤下来后，画风就立刻变得不对劲了。

最不对劲的是对方的话。

“他知道你们是谁。”

那个人说，声音有点熟悉。

不止如此，他还耸耸肩，看起来挺得意。

“嗯，不知道我的。”

哈，这下他知道了。

提姆心情复杂的想。

看到他复杂的表情，红头罩对他伸出了手。

“哦，我是，杰森·陶德，下次注意点，臭小子。”

红头罩笑着说。

嗯、之后，他就留在了这里，他的家人被安置妥当，红头罩似乎知道会有这种可能一样，提前对他的家人做了安排，几乎在他失踪的同时，红头罩就把家人们引去了安全屋，并且把罪魁祸首打包送去黑门。

嗯……是的，就有死刑那个。

看到对方那轻松的样子，就知道不是第一次了。

再之后，他得到了蝙蝠侠和红头罩的训练，然后......成为了罗宾。

他后来知道了这个叫作杰森的人来自未来，不仅如此，现在被他当作弟弟的人原本是杀死他一次的人。

而这一讯息让他心脏停动了几秒。

提姆深深吸了口气。

哈，这哪里来的圣父。

他短暂的哭了一会儿，既为那个死去的罗宾，也为被命运嘲笑却选择不顺着命运意的倔小子。

他鼓起勇气，在第二天找了杰森，拿着手柄，提出要和他玩游戏。

而杰森看了看他，啧了一声，把他扛在手臂上进了屋。

他们玩了一下午。

玩累了，他就直接在红头罩身边睡着了。

他又做了在绑架发生后经常做的梦。

他依然被捆着，因为自己的愚昧大声哭泣，他期待着红头罩不要来，又想要对方来。

他的梦里有的时候红头罩打败了劫匪，有的时候没有，他被劫匪用子弹射中，然后死在他眼前。

红头罩来了，和他梦见无数次一样，对他露出微笑，然后对他说闭上眼。

而他没照做。

红头罩对此扬起了眉，叹了一口气，然后开枪。

他看见了子弹像疯狗一样袭向红头罩，而对方扬着嘴角，兴致高昂的向他冲来、双枪不断射击，肆意的倾泻子弹。

他身上出现了伤，更多的伤，但他依然是，最终，来到了他的面前。

对方弯下了腰，头罩消失不见了，杰森睁着蓝绿色的眼睛笑着看他。

他说。

“不要怕。”

“不要怕。”

提姆感觉到有什么碰了碰他，温热的触感让他本能性的靠近。

他又听到了一遍。

“不要怕。”

.....

然后，他就真的，什么都不怕了。

之后，他迎来了别离。

红头罩是来自未来的、而他终于找到了回家的机会，提姆做不到让对方放弃回家。

提姆也得到了礼物、但是是私下给的。

杰森把他的头罩留给了他，以及一盆绿色的多肉。

他逐一摸过罗宾们的头，然后挥挥手，一去不回头。

“再会。”

他走了。

提姆本以为他不会再见到红头罩，但谁知道，他回来了。

在地球濒临覆灭之际，提姆帮助丑侠送出了那个消息，他想，杰森选择原谅、和接受，那么他选择帮一个受帮助的人，送出感谢。

然后，漆黑的蝙蝠战机肆无忌惮的跨越了时空通道，带着暴力的怒火倾泻在大地上。

“Fuck off you all！”

熟悉的叫骂声中，他们的守护神回来了。

不仅如此、他带来了反击的曙光！

在获胜后，红头罩气急败坏的从小到大依次教训他们，而另一个世界的正义联盟则对此一直是.....嗯，欲言又止的表情。

也对，他看到鸟妈妈冲上去护人早就笑死了。

哦，然后，他就被瞪了。

两个正义联盟一起在韦恩庄园休憩，而杰森看了看这群人，默默的进了厨房。

被留下的人交换着两个世界的信息、而小杰森，嗯、好吧，也就是他们的杰森陶德被围在中间被各种怜爱。

真惨。

他看了看，然后。

嗯。

笑了。

很好我去吃饭了嗯。

杰森被送到的时间我算了算大致是乔奈尔十几岁，那年蝙蝠侠不满十六、我不太清楚他们的具体年龄，不过时间段是固定的。

杰森去那年是达米安加入后，所以他很清楚这个时间线哥谭和蝙蝠们会发生的事。

小丑出现是原剧情早个两三年，三四年。

杰森走是达米安上幼儿园，他让蝙蝠侠把达米安带走是达米安大概二三岁，三四岁（大概）然后他六七岁上幼儿园。

.......嗯时间上，大致是去了20+吧。

他来的时候大概20+，然后，回去40+了，他回到了离开前那刻。

然后因为视讯回去是在他走后10年左右，期间迪克成为夜翼，提姆红头罩（对，他成了红头罩），小杰森成为红色蝙蝠。（单独继承面具），达米安罗宾，乔奈尔丑侠。

视讯到达时间两个时间差异，对回原时间线的人来说这个视讯出现不到3年。

也就是说，乔奈尔他们再次见到杰森是杰森50不到（嗯，他衰老比较慢，所以看起来就三十多）

然后就是我期待的场景了，带丑侠的batfamily怼年龄差不多的另一个世界的正义联盟，然后一起去吃饭。

.....这么想真是一段漫长的岁月呢（捂脸


End file.
